The Doll (Куколка)
by Ginger Sun
Summary: Nell secretly penetrated into Las Noches take revenge on their oppressors. But instead Nnoytora, she meet Szayel. Rating M for lemon.


Куколка.

Нелл бежала по запутанным коридорам Лас-Ночес, за время её отсутствия тут многое изменилось, но она точно знала, куда нужно идти. Несколько лет, проведённых в изгнании, сделали девушку более жесткой, и цель прибытия была только одна – отомстить своим обидчикам.

Обогнув несколько тёмных коридоров, она прошмыгнула между постов охраны и зашла в большую серую дверь. Это точно должно быть здесь – арранкарша не сомневалась ни на секунду и приготовила свой меч, чтобы избежать неожиданного нападения. Ннойтора скорее всего не догадывался, что сегодня его посетит старая знакомая. Но пройдя внутрь, Нелл поняла, что находится не в покоях своего давнего соперника, а в совершенно другом, незнакомом ей месте. Оно оказалось большой лабораторией, с различными принадлежностями и висевшими на стенах мониторами.

Сжав свой меч крепче, девушка прошла дальше и оказалась посреди огромного белого зала, освещаемого различными светильниками. Вдали послышался истеричный смех и топот множества мелких ножек. Она сразу узнала обладателя этого голоса, и была, мягко говоря, не рада этой встрече.

Шаги приближались, и в зал забежало множество различных существ круглой формы и с чёрно-белыми полосами, затем показался сам хозяин лаборатории. Медленно и чинно вышагивая, он с интересом посмотрел на свою гостью и приказал столпившимся перед ним фрассионам покинуть помещение.

Те бросились врассыпную, а высокий розововолосый мужчина почти вплотную подошёл к Нелл. На его лице сияла насмешливая улыбка, а жёлтые глаза горели каким-то безумным огнём.

- Заель-Аппоро,- презрительно бросила девушка, - Тобой я хотела заняться немного позже, но ничего.

- Жаль, а я ждал тебя, - сказал учёный и достал свой меч из ножен.

Нелл приготовилась защищаться, но Заель улыбнулся, и с наслаждением облизав лезвие, томным голосом промолвил:

- Растворись, Форникарас.

После чего начал медленно опускать исчезающее лезвие к себе в рот, откуда текли небольшие струйки крови. Девушка засмеялась и сказала:

- Что, без использования Ресуррексиона и драться со мной не можешь? Ну что ж, теперь и я покажу свою форму.

Заель-Аппоро усмехнулся, и начал наблюдать сидя на своём троне.

- Ну давай, козочка, попробуй. А я полюбуюсь на это.

Девушка посмотрела на него своими серыми глазами, и, расположив меч горизонтально, прошептала:

- Покажись… Гамуза.

Лезвие засияло, и тело Нелл начало покрываться шерстью, а маска обзавелась более длинными рогами, но не прошло и минуты, как изменения исчезли.

- Что?- удивлённо спросила арранкарша, глядя на ухмыляющегося учёного.

- Твой Ресуррексион не действует в моих покоях, потому что в этом облике ты выглядишь намного лучше.

- Сволочь! И что дальше? Ты убьёшь меня в своей высвобожденной форме? Ну давай, попробуй! - адреналин в крови девушки просто зашкаливал, мешая той собраться с мыслями.

- А кто сказал, что я собрался тебя убивать?- спокойно спросил учёный, облизнув свои губы.

В тот же момент арранкарша исчезла в Сонидо, и ударила мечом по одному из щупалец в «крыльях» Гранца. Тот засмеялся и сомкнул вокруг неё кокон из отростков.

- Попалась на такую простую уловку. Если бы я с тобой дрался – ты бы была уже мертва. А сейчас - не дёргайся!

Кокон продолжал сжиматься, казалось ещё чуть-чуть и он раздавит свою жертву, но так выглядело внешне. Внутри он был мягким и тёплым, сжимался медленно и аккуратно, как будто не хотел ненароком навредить пленнице, затем так же нежно распахнулся, словно гигансткая хризантема. После чего девушка увидела, как в руках Заель-Аппоро оказалась небольшая куколка, похожая на неё.

- Что ты хочешь сделать?- спросила Нелл, ожидая от Гранца различных мучений. Она знала, что он был совершенно непредсказуемой и сумасшедшей личностью.

- Не бойся, тебе понравится,- сказал он, поглядев на девушку. Той показалось, что он это сказал без своего сарказма и в голосе даже промелькнули нотки нежности, но жёлтые глаза горели так же безумно, только примешался лёгкий похотливый огонёк.

- Оставьте нас,- приказал он своим гигантам, после чего те встали и вышли следом за фрассионами.

- Знаешь, как я давно этого ждал!- возбуждённым голосом продолжил Заель-Аппоро,- Хоть раз остаться с тобой наедине и показать все свои чувства. Я тебя обожаю, Нелл!- воскликнул он.

- А я что-то не разделяю эти чувства. Ты мне противен, эгоистичный, манерный дурак! Опять, наверное, поиздеваться решил.

- Да, я немного повёрнутый на голову, но совсем не дурак. Дурак и сумасшедший – совершенно разные вещи,- прошипел учёный, проведя своими фиолетовыми ногтями по волосам куклы,- И сейчас нет смысла над тобой издеваться. Это скучно.

- А зачем тогда ты помогал Ннойторе?

- Хотел тебя защитить от него. А то этого одноглазого дебила самолюбие заело, что такая красивая девушка как ты и не отдашься ему. Ведь так? А прератившись в ребёнка, ты потеряла для него весь интерес. Вот и вся арифметика.

Нелл хотелось подойти и набить этому пижону лицо, но тело совершенно не слушалось, кроме того, девушка ощутила на себе лёгкие мягкие прикосновения, которые заставили её расслабиться.

- Вот и умница, - довольно сказал Гранц,- Ещё ни одна жертва не доставляла мне столько удовольствия. Твоё тело просто требует ласки.

Нежно взяв куклу, он начал щекотать своими ногтями то место, где у девушки находилась грудь, а затем постепенно начал спускаться ниже.

К своему стыду, Нелл начала осознавать, что этот дистанционный контакт доставляет ей столько удовольствия, что она просто не смогла сдержаться и тихонько застонала. Заель довольно улыбнулся, и, встав с трона, не спеша подошёл к возбуждённой девушке.

- Думаю, теперь пора приступить к тесному контакту.

Обхватив её своими крыльями, которые оказались довольно тёплыми и приятными на ощупь, он приблизился к девушке и властно завладел её ртом, своими тонкими губами. Острый длинный язычок проник внутрь, но тут же был прикушен острыми зубами.

« Даже так? Мне это определённо нравится!»- подумал восьмой из Эспады, смакуя и растягивая поцелуй. Привкус крови во рту возбудил его ещё больше.

Да и девушка сама уже перестала сопротивляться: она просто растворилась в этих новых ощущениях, вдыхая приятный запах тела арранкара, смешанный с чем-то сладковатым. Эта смесь просто сводила Нелл с ума, после чего она неосознанно обхватила мужчину своими руками и крепко прижалась к его груди. Она и не думала, что этот сумасшедший может быть таким соблазнительным. Вся обида и жажда мести ушли, заменившись дикой страстью и желанием.

Заель-Аппоро тоже это почувствовал, и, сняв свою белую одежду, начал нетерпеливо раздевать девушку. Содрав все тёмные лохмотья, он обхватил губами её стоящий сосочек и начал медленно водить своим языком вокруг него, ещё больше распаляя арранкаршу, та впилась ногтями в его худую спину, оставляя там красные отметины.

- Да, девочка моя! Продолжай! – возбуждённо сказал мужчина, перейдя от груди к шее, покрывая её жадными, почти плотоядными поцелуями. Затем он тихонько погрузил свой пальчик в её лоно и начал там щекотать своим ноготком, который оказался мягким и бархатистым. Девушка застонала от удовольствия, и начала насаживаться на палец, а Гранц стал двигать им, постепенно ускоряясь, но неожиданно остановился и вытащил.

- Вкусно, - сказал он, облизнув мокрый от смазки палец,- Так и хочется тебя съесть!

Затем он проник своим тёплым язычком внутрь её киски. Девушка изогнулась от удовольствия и обхватила своими тонкими руками его голову и запустила пальцы в лохматые розовые волосы.

После чего, учёный нетерпеливо вошёл, прикусив Нелл ушко. Девушка вскрикнула, но Гранц заткнул её поцелуем, и после нескольких медленных толчков, нагнул её и засунул в рот арранкарши свой орган, начал там двигаться, наслаждаясь умелым язычком. Затем выпустил её и снова вошёл, но в этот раз глубже, начал двигаться быстро и с остервенением, впиваясь своими ногтями, которые стали твёрдые как камень, в спину и круглую мягкую попку. Девушка тоже оставила кровавую полосу на спине Заель-Аппоро, и впилась ему в шею, после чего там красовался тёмно-синий засос с краснеющими следами от зубов. Мужчине понравилась такая страсть, и он, обхватив её своими крыльями, начал одним из отростков проникать ей в анал, а несколько других стали нежно обхватывать её тело.

Зеленоволосая кончила и немного обмякла в худых жилистых руках своего партнера, но тут же вскрикнула от пронзившей острой боли.

- Нет!

- Да… - возбуждённо ответил арранкар и облизал своим длинным языком подключичную ямку Нелл.

- Ты просто животное,- сказала она.

- Да, похотливое и безумное животное… Которое просто обожает тебя.

Он снова глубоко вошёл в неё, слегка прикусив соски, вышел и кончил ей на живот. Глаза арранкара просто пылали, и, улыбнувшись, он снова поцеловал её в губы. На этот раз легонько и нежно.

- Смотрю, ты больше не хочешь меня убивать?- с насмешкой спросил он, перебирая своими пальцами её зелёные волосы.

Девушка ничего не ответила, а Заель-Аппоро нежно улыбнулся и задал ещё один вопрос:

- Зайдёшь ещё?

Нелл пожала плечами и направилась к выходу. Её месть провалилась с треском, а чувства вновь возобладали над разумом, сделав её слабой.

- Постой!- закричал он. Нелл обернулась, а учёный протянул ей таблетку,- Я снова превращу тебя в ребенка, ведь если Ннойтора узнает о твоём возвращении, он тебя убьёт. Но выпив её, ты снова станешь взрослой, как и была.

- Почему ты так за меня беспокоишься?

- Потому что, я люблю тебя. И не хочу, чтобы этот зубастый урод чем-нибудь тебе навредил.

Девушка просто не поверила своим ушам, но взяла таблетку, и на прощание обняла вышедшего из Ресуррексиона Гранца, который был сейчас больше походил на застенчивого школьника, чем на безумного учёного: на его лице играл румянец, а очки слегка запотели.

Объятья ослабли и Нелл удалилась тихо и не спеша, словно осенний ветер. Заель-Аппоро ещё какое-то время стоял и смотрел в сторону ушедшей девушки, затем пошёл к выходу и поднял с полу куколку.

- Я найду способ победить Ннойтору,- сказал он, посмотрев на игрушку, и ушёл к себе в лабораторию.

На следующее утро Пеше и Дондочакка нашли свою пропавшую госпожу. Она мирно спала, пристроившись возле искусственного дерева. Взяв девочку на руки, толстяк легонько положил её на спину Бавабавы и троица удалилась снова бороздить бескрайнюю пустыню.

Заель-Аппоро сидел в своём кресле и улыбался, глядя на игрушечную копию Нелл. Даже в Эспаде стали чаще замечать, что он украдкой носит ее с собой и пока никто не видит - любуется и разговаривает с ней. Но сейчас учёный достал куклу по делу. Открыв её, он нашёл мозги, и, достав из них тонкую палочку, разломил её надвое.

- Извини, но тебе пока что нужно это забыть. Обещаю, что при следующей встрече, ты всё вспомнишь, и мы повторим этот раз.

Но, к сожалению, он так и не смог исполнить своё обещание…


End file.
